


Duty of the Living

by tkbenjamin



Category: Artwork - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: art work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: This art work was chosen by Jilly James. I am in awe of her talent (like most of us).The story will be in the link for her site. Check it out. I know I will.





	Duty of the Living

**Author's Note:**

> This art work was chosen by Jilly James. I am in awe of her talent (like most of us).  
The story will be in the link for her site. Check it out. I know I will.


End file.
